jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shipwreck Beach
Shipwreck Beach is a recurring location in the series located on Never Land. It is a beach littered with the remains of various shipwrecks that have tried to sail theses dangerous waters. Role in the series In the episode "Hats Off to Hook!" Jake and his crew head to Shipwreck Beach where the Jolly Roger is docked in order to return Captain Hook his hat. As the young pirates call out to the Jolly Roger there wasn't answer. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee soon arrive at the beach after there many failed attempts to reclaim Hook's hat confront Jake and his crew for stealing it.Jake soon informs Hook they didn't take his hat and merely came to return it much to the wary captain believing it was some kind of trick refuse to take it.With the help of Izzy and her Pixie Dust Jake was able to return Hook's hat to him without the captain even noticing. Shipwreck Beach is briefly seen in the episode "Yo Ho, Food to Go!" Jake and the crew attempt to retrieve their snacks before Captain Hook eats them all. Shipwreck Beach plays a larger role in the episode "The Never Land Games" Jake,Izzy, and Cubby challenge Captain Hook a series of obstacle courses to win the Never Land Games on Shipwreck Beach. In the episode "Free Wheeling Fun" Captain Hook and Mr. Smee have been walking through Never Land Jungle in search of treasure, and Hook begins to get tired and want to return back to the Jolly Roger but Smee informs Hook that they would have to walk all the way back to Shipwreck Beach were the Jolly Roger was anchored. When they see Jake and his pirate friends riding on a bicycle built for three, giving Hook the idea to swipe the bicycle. In "Bucky Makes a Splash" Captain Hook is setting a course to look for a sunken treasure when the Jolly Roger gets stuck on a rock near Shipwreck Beach.Causing Hook to steal Bucky to continue his treasure hunt. Captain Hook and his scurvy crew were seen on Shipwreck Beach in the episode "Never Bloom!"were they over hear Jake and his puny pirate team on the hunt for the Never Bloom an enchanted flower that blooms once ever hundred years. Shipwreck Beach makes a brief reappearance in the episode "Night of the Golden Pumpkin",it's Halloween, Jake and his crew arrive on Never Land in search of the golden pumpkin. In "The Pirate Pup!"Patch the Pirate Pup has sunk aboard the Jolly Roger and stole Captain Hook's boot and flees to Never Land Shipwreck Beach was the first location Patch tried to hide from Hook and his crew. Shipwreck Beach reappearance in the episode"Captain Hook's Parrot" Jake and his crew were enjoy playing various games with Skully, unaware that Captain Hook was spying upon them giving him the idea for his own feather companion.However none of the birds that Hook capture suit his desire so he thought the best course of action was to take Skully for himself during a game of hide-and-seek with Jake and his crew. In the Special "Peter Pan Returns". Captain Hook and his crew captures Peter Pan's Shadow on Shipwreck Beach. Jake and his crew along with Peter Pan head to Never Land on the search for Peter's shadow when they reach Shipwreck Beach they find message from Captain Hook learning that the cranky crook has captures Peter Pan's shadow and if they want it back they'd have to venture to Buccaneer's Bluff. In the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks" Captain Hook notices that his prized collection of hooks are filthy. He orders Sharky and Bones to clean them but while they were cleaning the Orange Octopus creeps aboard the Jolly Roger and steals eight of Captain Hook's hooks before fleeing back into the Never Sea.Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones pursue the sneaky cephalopod to Never Land.Once on Shipwreck Beach Sharky and Bones lost sight of the octopus when they meet Jake and his crew who have spotted the Octopus.Sharky and Bones teams up with Jake and his crew to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. In the episode "Sail Away Treasure". Jake and his crew sailing near Shipwreck Beach when they come across a tiny shipwreck with a bird figurehead on the front. The young pirates thought it would be perfect for Skully.Jake and the crew decided to fix up the old ship and give it a new coat of paint.Skully called his new ship, The Leaky Beak. When the crew let down the sail loose they discover a treasure map on it. The map led the young pirate team to a treasure on Never Ever Peak Mountain were they discover a tiny chest but they were unable to open it so they soared off to SkyBird Island to learn what lies with in the chest. Shipwreck Beach is visited again in the episode "Jake's Birthday Bash!",Jake and his crew enjoy bouncing on the sails of the old wrecks with Hook and crew as the second place on Never Land the pirates visit on Jake's birthday. Shipwreck Beach makes a reappears in the episode "Pirate Swap!",Cubby and Bones were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Captain Hook's crew.Both pirates would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning a whole new experiences on how the other pirate crew lives.Captain Hook,Mr. Smee, Sharky and Cubby soon reach Shipwreck Beach by rowboat and had to travel the rest of the way to Big Stone Circle on foot.Hook bellows that everyone should follow his lead,however Cubby knew of a shortcut thanks to his map and points out that Hook is going the wrong way.Captain Hook was about to snap at Cubby's backtalk but Smee soon comes to Cubby aid pointing out how captain likes shortcuts.Hook reluctantly allow Cubby to lead the way through the jungle to Big Stone Circle. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Little Red Riding Hook!" Jake and his crew accompanied by Patch the Pirate Pup visit the beach.Patch ends up digging many treasures when he suddenly hears the call of the other Pirate Pups calling him,Patch soon rushes into the Never Land Jungle, forgetting to take the treasures with him, so Izzy decides to deliver the basket of treasures to Patch,while Jake,Cubby and Skully make sure that Patch didn't forget anything else before they regroup with Izzy.Unknown to the young pirate team Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were hiding among the shipwrecks overhearing everything.Captain Hook decides to take the basket of treasure for himself. Shipwreck Beach makes a reappearance in the episode "Cubby's Tall Tale", Captain Flynn share various pirate tales with Jake and his mateys on Shipwreck Beach. Once it became Cubby's turn to tell a tale. Cubby exaggerate his tall tale about his buried treasure at the top of Hidden Peak Captain Hook overhears and sets off to find it taking Cubby's map.Jake and his crew accompanied by Flynn give chase after Hook but once they reach the river Jake and his crew went ahead. Shipwreck Beach is visited again in the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Mama Hook was painting on the beach when she came up with the idea that her son should discover his own hobby. Jake later suggest that Captain Hook should try construing sail wagons. But Hook goes a little overboard construing a massive fitting that of a captain of his caliber but soon a gust of wind hits his wagon it become to much for him to control finally crash in a pile of Mama Hook's paint. Hook feared the worse from his mother but much to his surprise Mama Hook was pleased by the work of art Hook created in the chaos believing it to be a work of art and Hook's hobby. Shipwreck Beach appears in the episode "Witch Hook", Jake and his crew were enjoying a game of hide and go seek when they hear Captain Hook calling out for help. Jake quickly rush to Hook's aid only to encounter the captain as a witch who turn's Jake into a coward with a magic spell. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Dread the Evil Genie",Jake and his crew were enjoying a walk near the beach when they meet a strange genie who claims to be a old friend of Pip the Pirate Genie and desired to see him again.Jake and his crew summon Pip to reveal him to the other genie.But Pip inform his young friends that Dread was no friend of his but a evil power hungry genie that drain the magic from other genies. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Croctastrophy!",While searching for treasure Captain Hook and his crew discover a golden glow coming from the beach, on closer inspection Hook and his crew uncover some golden eggs.But Hook fortune is later replace with annoyance when the golden eggs hatch into baby crocodiles who imprint on Hook,believing the captain to be there father. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Pirate Fools Day!",Peter Pan's Shadow is pooling pranks on the inhabitants of Never Land.Shipwreck Beach appear during the final battle between Jake,his crew Brightly the Firefly and Peter Pan as they rescue Pan's Shadow from the evil shadow pirate,Shade. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast In the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway",Jake and his crew challenges Captain Hook to a sail wagon race across Never Land.Shipwreck Beach was featured as the starting line of the race. Printed material In the storybook Follow That Sound. Cubby has plans to play his harmonica at Marina the Mermaid's big party tonight. But that sneaky snook Captain Hook hate the sound of the harmonica and decides to take it so he'll finally have some peace and quite.After retrieving the harmonica from a mischievous monkey,Cubby ask the monkey to join him and his friends on Shipwreck Beach. Video games Shipwreck Beach can be spotted in the Disney Junior online "Jake's Treasure hunt" Jake and his crew have to journey through the maze to uncover a treasure.In the online game "Ready, Set, Hook" one of the challenges in Captain Hook's Never Land Hook-A-Thon is finishing for jumping clams from Shipwreck Beach. In the online game "Never Land Games". Like the episode its based upon the player play as Jake,Izzy and Cubby through the various events on Shipwreck Beach while keeping watchful eye for Captain Hook sneaky tricks in order to win the Never Land Teamwork Trophy. Shipwreck Beach appears in the online game "Jake's Heroic Race" as the starting line in the great race between Bucky and the Jolly Roger. Shipwreck Beach appears in the online game "Hook Yer Pirate Name",as one of the three levels the player can choose.As the player picks from the various objects scattered about the shores of beach Captain Hook will determine the player there own pirate name. Gallery jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Shipwreck Beach.jpg|Shipwreck Beach as it appeared in the episode The Never Land Games Groupshot- shipwreck beach.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Genie24.jpg Pip-Dread the Evil Genie02.jpg Pip-Dread the Evil Genie01.jpg Mama Croc-Croctastrophy!.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook01.png Jake's Treasure Hunt game02.jpeg Brightly-Pirate Fools Day!01.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook04.png Jake&crew-Witch Hook02.png Shipwreck beach-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg SmeeSharky&Hook-Captain Hooks New Hobby Song01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hook Yer Pirate Name02.jpg Levels-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates06.jpg Never Land-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Teamwork Trophy-Never Land Games04.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Games02.jpg Jake&Hook-Never Land Games01.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Games01.jpg Map-Birthday Bash01.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!15.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!14.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!12.jpg neverland-Hats off to Hook!01.jpg shipwreck beach-Croctastrophy.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book10.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book09.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book08.jpg Shipwreck Beach-jake's birthday bash01.jpg Shipwreck Beach-The Never Bloom!01.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Tall Tale01.jpg Jollyroger&Shipwreck Beach-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook03.jpg Patch&crew-Little Red Riding Hook01.jpg Jake&crew-Little Red Riding Hook04.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat35.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat34.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat06.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat05.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat04.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat03.jpg Shipwreck Beach-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Hook&crew-PirateSwap!10.jpg Skully-Captain Hook's Parrot.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Parrot05.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Parrot04.jpg Neverland-Captain Hook's New Hobby01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land